Sins of omissions
by Groovy82
Summary: Michael has always kept Maddie in the dark about his job, to protect her. What happens when something from her past, she never told anyone about, gets nate and mike kiddnaped. formerly Kept in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

Sins of Omissions

Chapter one,

Michael was looking forward to a quite evening at home. Fiona was at a poker game at his mother's house, and would most likely crash there tonight. Sam was out of town with Ms. Reynolds, somewhere in Key West. He pulled a black t-shirt over his head as he left the bathroom, and headed to the refrigerator. As Michael removed a blueberry yogurt from the top shelf, he wondered what Ms. Reynolds first name was. Even as he pulled the lid off the yogurt he wondered why he wondered that. As he dipped the spoon into the container there was a knock at the door. Tossing his head back in exasperation he put the container on the counter, grabbed his gun and headed to the door. The person kept knocking as he inched closer, he stopped a few inches from the door.

"Who is it?"

"Michael please open up the door, It's important."

"Ruby?" He asked at the sound of his new sister-in law, on the other side of the door.

"Um, it's Ruth." she said as he opened the door.

"I'm sorry. I thought you and Nate went back to Las Vegas?"

She walked in further and smiled sweetly, Mike backed up to let her in. "Something came up, and we're staying longer."

"Is Nate ok?" Being a spy burned or not, he should've seen what was coming next. She had her hands behind her back, a common thing loads of people do, himself at times did the did the same.

"Nate's just fine, in fact you'll be seeing him soon enough."

"What?" Before Michael could react, Ruth took a led pipe from behind her back. That was the last thing the former spy saw before everything went back.

The pain was excruciating as Michael tried moving his head, his eyes were opened but the room was pitch back. He was laying on what felt like a cot with restraints around his body from the neck down, so tight it was like he was covered in cement. His moth wasn't gagged which was a good thing and he was still alive, that was even better. The last thing he remembered was Ruth coming to the loft saying something about Nate, that he'd be seeing him soon enough.

"Nate!" He called out as he became frightened. Was he in the room with him, what was going on?

"Michael, I'm over here." Came a low voice that sounded as frightened as he was, he knew it was Nate. "In the cot next to you, on your left."

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. All I know is Ruth and I were driving back to the airport, until she told me to pull over; so I did. She pulled what looked like a photo out of her purse, looked at it then at me; that's the last thing I remember."

"How long were you here before I got here?"

"She hit me with something, and I blacked out. I came to a few times once when they brought you in."

"They?" Mike asked.

"She walked in with three men, the two carrying you looked like body builders."

"The third?"

"Older, about mom's age."

"What a way to be welcomed into the family." Michael said. "You sure know how to pick them."

"Shut up Michael, and try to find a way to get us out of here." They stopped talking when a door opened somewhere.

"What's going on in here?" An older male voice asked switching on a small light, that barely lit up the room. "I thought I told you to gag them?"

"Stan left the Duct tape back in the van, I had nothing to gag them with."

"Use your own socks and rope, I don't want them talking. Got that Bill?"

"yeah. Oh and Ruth called Madeline, but you need to call her back and talk to her."

"Fine." With that the door closed, but the light was still on.

"Well we get to meet the whole cast." Michael said as Bill walked over to him. When he saw the man's face, it looked angry. "May I ask what you want with us?"

Bill just snarled at Mike, and slapped his face then walked so he was between the two cots. There wasn't much in the room from what Michael could see, just the cots and the light. That still didn't answer his questions, why was this happening? Was Ruth an undercover black-ops agent, posing as a blackjack dealer; marrying Nate to get to him? Michael slightly smiled at the irony of it, black-ops blackjack. That in turn got him another slap across the face.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"I don't like you, or your dumb ass brother." Bill said picking up what looked like a large knife. "Now so I don't have to gag you two, keep your mouths shut; or I'll use this." He pointed to the knife.

"Bill, may I call you Bill?" Michael asked. "Whatever you want from me has nothing to do with my brother. I don't care what to do to me, just don't hurt him."

"Ant you sweet." Bill spat out the words. "This has nothing to do with your work with the CIA. Though Management would see it differently." Bill walked over to the door, and opened it. "For now it's just personal with him, something that happened to him; back in the day." With that he left the room.

After the door closed Mike slowly moved his head, and looked at his brother. Nate looked as bad as he did. The blood from where he'd been hit had dryed, leaving a hudge red sploch on his head; and his left eye was sullen shut. Suddenly he realized Bill had mentioned Ruth calling his mother and telling her what she needed to do. What did that mean? What did management have to do with their mother? As Michael thought, he realized what had just been said. So Ruth was undercover black-ops. That still didn't explain what or why Management was after his mom. Then it hit him. The man had to be someone with a name in the past, before he became who he is today.

"Michael, why were they calling mom?"

"What ever they want from her, has to do with that older man you saw before." He said.

"what could mom have done?" Nate asked. "She use to get so upset when we did bad things."

"That man you saw before, the older one. He's the man who burned me."

"Management?" Nate whispered.

"Nate, you know Mom didn't always live in Miami?" Mike saw him carfully nod his head. "She never talked about where she grew up, or what she did before she met dad; and moved to Miami."

"Yeah , every time we asked she changed the subject."

Ignoring the last question Mike said. "I'm wondering if this has something to do with why she moved to Miami."


	2. Chapter 2

Sins of Omissions

Chapter two.

After the last of her friends left Madeline walked with Fiona into the kitchen, where they started cleaning. They talked about nothing in particular as they washed and put away plates, food, and finished the rest of the Mojitos they made.

"Fun game tonight." Fi said as she placed chips back into a bag.

"Sure was." Maddie picked up a plate and started wiping it off, when the phone rang. "Who could that be?"

"If it's Michael, tell him to get over here and help clean up."

Fi laughed as she folded the chip bag, and put it back into the pantry. Just then she heard Madeline drop the plate she was holding, Fi quickly turned and ran over to the older woman. Gone was the drunken happy expression now replaced with a sobered horrified expression. Tears streamed down her face as she pressed the phone against her ear, and listened.

"Don't hurt them, I'll do what ever you want; just don't hurt them." Fi held on to Madeline's arm as she looked like she might fall to the floor. "Don't hang up on me, let me talk to Michael ." She shouted into the phone, and then threw in to the ground. Fiona jumped back as the phone dropped to the floor, next to the plate.

"Who was that?"

The older woman was silent for a moment while she tried to light a cigarette, but ended up burning the tip of her nose, with the lighter. She screamed and threw the lighter on the floor. Fi saw the anger and fear in her eyes, and led her out of the kitchen. She sat on the couch, while Fiona made them both a strong drink. Fi handed Maddie her drink then sat next to her.

"Now Maddie, tell me what's going on?" She asked in her most calm voice she could muster, she had a feeling it was something bad, involving Michael and Nate.

"It was Ruth, and she said Michael and Nate will be killed because of something I did years ago."

A few hours later Fiona sat in the living room unsure of what to do. She finely got Maddie calmed down, and she was now sleeping on the couch across from Fi. She got up and headed into the kitchen, making sure not to step on the broken plate from before. She'd called Sam an hour ago, and he was on his way home. In the morning she'd ask what this was all about, what Madeline had done all those years ago; that would cause Ruth to take both her sons. Ruth of all people a woman they'd just met. How did she carry it out, did she have help? She wondered this as the front door opened.

"Fiona!" Maddie shouted from the living room. The younger woman ran into the room, at the sound of her name. She had her gun drawn and pointed at the door, as it opened. Before she could shoot the light turned on to reveal Sam.

"Don't shoot." He said holding his hands in the air.

"You should've called before barging in like that, after what just happened tonight." Fiona stated placing her gun in her pocket.

"I'm sorry." He closed and locked the door, then sat on the couch next to Maddie. "Are you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm not ok." She snapped. "My sons are being held captive somewhere, by some deranged nut."

Just then the phone rang again, causing the three of them to run into the kitchen; where the phone was on the floor. Madeline picked up the phone, and pressed the send button. Fi and Sam watched as she listened, becoming more scared with each second.

"Who is this?" She asked making it obvious to Sam and Fi that is wasn't Ruth this time. Through the fear was a slight hint of recognition, meaning she knew who the caller was. They listened for a while longer to the one-sided conversation, knowing they'd get the scoop when she hung up the phone.

"That was years ago. I've moved on, you should too." She listened some more then said. "I won't do anything until I know their alive. Let me talk to them." She turned off the phone. "He hung up on me."

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"That was someone I knew during the 60's, his name is Andy Conner." She moved to the kitchen table, Sam and Fi followed; they sat. "He also introduced himself as the man who burned Michael."

"Management?" Sam and Fi shouted in unison.

"That's what he's calling himself these days." She saw the questioning expressions on her son's friend's faces. "Ok. When I was in College I met Andy, who was training with the CIA."

"What College did you go to?" Fi asked.

"Washington State University." She lit a cigarette this time without burning herself. "When I graduated I learned that Andy never finished his training, but was still dong operations on American soil." She said after taking a long drag of her cigarette.

"You mean black ops?" Sam asked.

"I didn't know much about the CIA and how it worked, so I thought him operating on US soil was how it worked." She jabbed some ash onto the table. "For years after College I stayed with him, not knowing he was working for a black ops agency."

"So he got recruited while he was training with the CIA, unlike Mikey who got burned so he's work for Management."

"You didn't help him with any work did you?' Fi asked.

"Like I said I didn't know better, and who he worked didn't care if civilians were involved; if no one found out."

"What kind of jobs?" Sam asked.

"Oh nothing big I didn't have to shoot anyone just small stuff, like being on look out while he stole files." She looked at Sam and Fi, who both had shocked expressions on their faces. "When I found out what he was doing, I moved to Miami; with out telling him."

"It took him over forty years to find you?" Fi asked.

"I met Michael's father after I moved here, and got married right away; but never told anyone back home."

"You were fine until Michael got burned, and recruited by management." Sam stood and started pacing. "What could he have against you?"

"Before I left I alerted the FBI, and told them there was a black ops agency operating on US soil."

Fi and Sam almost screamed at that news, but stopped themselves. There was silence in the room as the three of them wondered what to do. Fi and Sam knew this man wasn't going to let Mike and Nate out alive, but how would they tell Madeline? How could she keep this from everyone in her life, for all these years?

"Maddie, if you alerted the FBI. Andy could've said it was you that carried out the whole thing." Fi said walking over to the fridge, and taking a beer.

"Fi. I'm not stupid I knew to cover my tracks, and use a fake name when I called."

"I know your not." She put the beer on the table. "What are we going to do? We need to do something."

"Like what?" Sam asked. "When you moved to Miami, did you take anything with you?"

"Like what?"

"Papers, files, documents. Anything he might want?"

"No, I didn't want anything to do with that place." She lit another cigarette. "Even if I did that wouldn't make a difference. He's not letting Michael and Nate out alive. Is that what you're trying to figure out how to tell me?"

They looked away from the older woman, not knowing what to say. Sam finished Fi's beer, then said. "Unless we find them and find a way to get them out. He'll kill Nate, but keep Mike and find a way to make him work for him."

"Sam. We should go to Michael's loft and see what happened when he was taken. Maddie you stay here incase Andy calls, and if he calls make him let you talk to Michael; he might be able to tell you where he is."

"Fine." She said as Sam and Fi left the house.


	3. Chapter 3

An; Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on other stories, and for a time I had a bit of writer's block.

Sins or omissions

Chapter three

The sun was just rising when Fi and Sam walked out the front gate past drunken night clubbers, who wouldn't know if you asked them anything. Once in the car Fi started the ignition and drove off. After spending an hour at Michael's loft and finding nothing but fermenting blueberry yogurt, blood stains on the floor in front of the door. Indicating that Mike was hit with something and carried out of the loft, meaning that Ruth had people helping her. The only thing of use were tire tracks in the court-yard, that Sam took pictures of; and would have a buddy of his find a match for.

"I forwarded the pictures to Steve, with a message, to see if he could tell what car the tracks are from."

Fi pulled on to the main road, heading back to Madeline's house; then said. "Michael's gun was stolen from the loft, they must've took it when he passed out."

Sam could hear the tension in her voice, he felt the same way. He wanted to find Michael and Nate, they knew who had them; it was just a matter of finding and rescuing them. As Fi drove he sat and wondered how Madeline could keep this from her family? Yes she was young and scared and didn't know any better, but she at least could've told Frank. Did he know or was he keep in the dark, along with their sons? Sam didn't feel any sympathy for the man, he was an abusive alcoholic.

Fi passed the turn going into Maddie's street, and took the long way around to the other side of street. Sam looked at her. "I saw MS. Reynolds on he front lawn, and thought you'd want to avoid her."

"Yeah she was pretty pissed that I had to cut out weekend short, but I told her we'd go some other time." Fi parked and they got out. After locking the car they walked back to the house, threw back yards.

"He hadn't called." Madeline said as Sam and Fi entered the house, threw the kitchen door. She was sitting at the kitchen table with a pack of cigarettes, and a coffee cup.

"Did you make coffee?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but it has more whisky then coffee."

"We found nothing at Michael's loft, except blood stains by the front door and fermenting blueberry yogurt." Fiona said pouring herself some coffee.

"Oh and outside the loft we found tire tracks, but we need to wait for my buddy who works at a car garage; to find a match."

"How long do we have to wait?" Madeline asked.

"I sent a picture to Steve when we were on out way back here, but it might take him a while." Sam sipped some coffee and cringed, she used a whole bottle of whisky, and one scoop of coffee. "Did you pure whisky into the water filter, instead of water?"

"NO I made the coffee then added the whisky." She put out her cigarette. "What should we do while we wait?"

"There's nothing we can do." Fi said. "Until Management calls and lets you talk to Michael, or we hear back from Sam's buddy. When that happens and we get more information from that, we can search for the car; and start from there."

"Fine." Madeline got up from the table. "I need to rest." She took the phone into her room.

"Sounds like a good idea." Sam said heading to the guest room.

Fi got up cleaned coffee cups from the table, then passed out on the couch.

An hour later Sam came bursting out of the guest room, holding his cell phone. He knocked on Madeline's door. "I got a match to the tire tracks found at Mike's loft."

There was movement then the door flung opened, as Fi stood and ran over to Sam. He read the message and almost did a little dance, but then stopped.

"What is it?" Fi asked.

"The car is a Honda Accord, it's a rental."

"Ruth and Nate's Rental car." Madeline said.

"Yeah, the rental agency reported it missing this morning." Sam said. "I'm going to call the rental agency and find out what the plate number was for the car."

"What color was the car?" Fi asked.

"It was red." Madeline said. "What if they got rid of the car, you know torched it or something?"

Sam wondered if that could be a possibility, could they have gotten rid of the car? Could they have stolen a new car, after kidnapping Nate and Mike? He'd have to call in a favor to his friend at the police department; and have her find out if there have been stolen cars within the last twenty-four hours.

"Ok I'll also call a friend at the police department, who will tell me weather any cars were stolen since yesterday."

"What should we do?" Fi asked.

Sam thought for a minute, then said. "Ruth stayed here with Nate a few days, right?"

"Yes." Madeline said.

"Was there anything missing from the house, when she left?"

"No." She thought for a minute, then said. "One night at dinner she left the table when Fi dropped off the cucumber salad, I thought she just went into the kitchen to look for something to eat."

"So you think she stole something then?" Fi asked. "Were there any old pictures of you, from forty years ago, that she could've shown Management as a way for him to tell it was you?"

"That night before dinner I was showing her a photo album, of Nate and Michael when they were little." Madeline said. "Of course there were pictures of me in it. Oh God."

She ran over to a book shelf, that was right by the kitchen door; but out of sight from the dining room table. She took out a photo album and flipped threw it, looking for any missing pictures. She stopped at a page and almost dropped the book.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"She stole a picture of me sitting on the front porch of this house, right after we bought it." She closed the book and slammed it on top of the book shelf, causing a vase to crash to the floor. "It was a close-up so she could tell who it was."

"Ok I'll make the calls now." Sam said walking over to the table.

"Do you think there's a chance they're not in Miami, or even Florida?"

"Oh thanks Fi, make this harder for us." Sam said as he wrote down something on a pad of paper.

"What? Just a thought, Management has the power to take Michael out of the city."

Maddie sat in a chair across from Sam, and watched him work. Fiona stood in the kitchen and looked out the window. After what seemed like forever Sam hung up the phone and sighed.

"Did you find something?" Maddie asked.

"I got the plate number for the rental car and now I'm going to call about a stolen car."

She couldn't watch anymore so Madeline got up and headed into the living room. Sam was on the phone for a long time, she heard him from the kitchen. He was yelling into the phone then after a while he hung up. Both Fi and Sam came in to the living room.

"So?" She asked.

"The police reported two stolen cars, and one van since yesterday." He said. "They also said that last night a red Honda Accord was found torched in a vacant lot, in the where house district.".

"So they did steal a car?" Fi asked.

"No. The cars were a Trans Am and a Bentley." Sam read off the note pad. "I'm thinking they stole the van, it would give them more room to…"

"Transport two fully grown men?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." Sam continued reading the pad. "The van was an old gray Ford delivery van, plate number BN6310; they were Florida plates. So we need to find van and hope they didn't change the plates."

"That could take some time, how many of those vans are in Miami?" Fi asked.

Madeline was about to speak when her cell phone started ringing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sins of Omissions

Chapter fore

"Hello." Madeline said into the phone while Sam and Fi listened, she had the phone on speaker.

"Go to Lummus Park." The man on the other end said. His voice sounded low and raspy, his tone was devoid of any emotion.

"And do what?" Maddie asked, but the line already went dead. "How's that suppose to help us?"

"We need to go there and find out," Sam said. "One thing though, that park is crowded on a Saturday afternoon."

"You think he's organizing some kind of a drop?" Fi asked.

"Yes." Sam looked at his watch. "He didn't give a time or anything else, so I'm assuming it's a dead drop."

"So what do we do?" Maddie asked.

"Fi and I will go to Lummus Park, and see what's going on."

"I'm coming with you two."

"No Maddie, it's too dangerous for you." Sam said.

"Sam, I can't just sit here and wait, I have to do something to help."

Sam breathed a sigh of exasperation, then let himself calm down. He knew she was upset and wanted to help. He didn't want Fi and Madeline going alone to this place, but he had to stay and find who the van belonged to. On second thought he could find out on the way there.

"Fine." He said.

On the way to South Beach-after finding out the van belonged to some man from down-town Miami, Sam told them the plan. Fi had taken her own car, and drove to a near building, where she watched threw a sniper riffle. Not that anything would happen, but it was always best to be prepared. Madeline dropped Sam off a block from the park, then drove off in the other direction. She was told to drive around the other way, and park across the street, where she'd watch Sam.

Sam strolled threw the park like it was just another day, all the while checking for anything suspicious. When he came to a park bench he saw something laying under it, it was a Frisbee. He bent down like he was tying his shoe and saw writing on it.

"M. Lawson." He read to himself.

He casually flipped it over to find a white square envelope taped to the underside of the Frisbee. He looked around while picking up the round disk, he stood and started walking.

Just then he saw a man sitting at in front of a chess board, watching him. Sam abruptly turned and power-walked the other way, all the while taking out his cell phone. He sent a text to Madeline-telling her to drive to where Fi was, and that he'd find a way back. His phone beeped indicating he'd gotten a response. When he was hidden behind a building that housed locker rooms and an information desk, he looked down at his phone. 'Ok', was all it said.

After a while Sam looked out from where he was, the guy was still there, he was talking on a cell phone. After hanging up the phone he stood tossed the phone into a near by trash can, then walked out of the park. He breathed a shit of relief as he headed for the parking lot to find a car, but not before he stopped at the trash can and fished out the phone. When he got there he saw the man getting into a red Ford Escape. Sam walked up behind the man and pushed him up against his car, the man tried getting away before Sam pressed his Smith & Wessen into the man's back.

"Don't shoot." He said to Sam. "You can talke anything you want, just don't shoot."

"I'm not going to shoot you." Sam whispered. "I want you to tell me what you're doing in the park today."

"I had noting to do with it." He said sounded scared. "I just got here when this dude gives me a pre-paided cell and a Frisbee. He tells me to place the Frisbee under a park bench, then sit and watch for some old lady to come and pick it up."

"Did the man say anyiting else?" Sam asked.

"He then told me to call him when it was picked up." He said. "Oh and he paid me a thousand dollars."

Sam could tell this man was lieing, so he said. "If you're keeping anything from me, anything or importance, you will regreat the day you ever came in contact with Chuck Finely."

"He was tall and looked like a body builder on steroids, he wore jeans and a tank-top. Had dark red hair…."

"What's your name?" Sam asked cutting him off.

"Don." He said. "Listen I don't want any trouble, please let me go, I don't know anything else."

"what kind of car did he drive?"

"He didn't have a car, he just came out of no where."

When Sam was sadifieded he let go of Don, and climed into Don's car. "Oh and I'm takikng your car."

"Fine keep it, it's my ex-wife's."

When Sam entered the house he found Fi and Madeline sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. He sat across from them and dropped the Frisbee on the table, a long with the cell phone.

"What happened?" Madeline asked.

"I saw someone who seemed too nosey, I followed him to the parking lot. He was paid money to place this Frisbee under a park bench, and watch for you to pick it up." Sam said to Maddie. "OH and I got a pre-paid cell phone the guy was using."

"Whose M. Lawson?" Fi asked reading the name on the Frisbee.

"Lawson was my maiden name." Madeline said. "Is there anything on the phone."

Fi picked put the phone, and turned it on. She looked threw the phone then dropped it on the table. "The number's restricted."

Sam turned over the Frisbee and pulled off what was on the back, he opened the envelope to find a note and a DVD. He opened the note and read. "I don't want money from you, though you did cost the organization I work for one-million dollars. No, now that I own said organization, I mostly want revenge on you for alerting the FBI."

"So what's on this DVD?" Madeline asked. "Why would they send one."

"To let you know Mike and Nate are alive." Sam said. "Maybe it will give us some clues as to where they are."

She took the DVD out of the paper holder, and stood from the table. She walked into the living room, with Sam and Fiona not to far behind. They sat on the couch while Maddle placed the DVD into the player, and sat on the end of the couch, next to Sam. It was a long while until Sam picked up the remote and pressed play.


	5. Chapter 5

Sins or Omissions

Chapter 5.

The first image to appear on the screen was a face of a man, the background was black like he had a flashlight shining on him. He looked to be about seventy and the way the light shined on him, deepened already deep lines. They watched management stare back at them for a full minute before he spoke.

"You know, Maddie, I never thought I'd be talking to you again. When I burned Michael and found out you were his mother, I was like a kid on Christmas morning." The sound of his voice was evil and cold. "I'll keep this short, I know you want proof that your sons are a live. So I'll be nice and stop my henchmen from torturing them, so you can talk to them."

A chill ran down Madeline's spine, as the screen went blank. She hated that man, Andy or who ever he was now. She left all that behind when she moved to Miami and married Frank. When he started abusing her-Madeline could have fought back with the few things she'd learned from her time with Andy, but that would've blown her cover.

The next image was that of Nate-the background was still black, and he looked awful. His left eye was swollen shut, there was a huge blotch of dried blood on his far head where someone had hit him with something. His nose looked like it had been broken, his skin looked pale. The camera panned down and Madeline could see ugly red ligature marks on his neck. She looked away for a second and when she looked back up, the screen was showing his face.

"Mom" Nate said. His voice sounded strangled and weak. "Just wanted you to know that I love you, even if what management says is true."

"What is he telling them?" Madeline asked as the screen went blank again.

"Maybe what you told us last night, or his side of the story," Sam said. He leaned forward picked up the remote and paused the DVD. "Don't get up set I just want to know, is there anything you left out last night?"

"Yes there is." Madeline said.

"What is it?" Fi asked.

"The last job I did with him, I saw him kill someone." She lit a cigarette took a drag from it, then said. "He broke into some Military Security building in Washington, I went in with him for back up."

"Who did he kill?" Sam asked.

"The night watchmen working there at the time." She took another long drag on her cigarette. "He just shot him in the head."

Sam draped a comforting arm over Madeline's shoulders. "You think he told Michael and Nate that you did it?"

"Who knows what he told them, lets just watch the rest of the DVD." She leaned forward, grabbed the remote, then pressed play.

The next image on the screen was Michael, he looked worse then Nate. Both his eyes were black and blue, his mouth looked bloody, he'd be lucky if he had any teeth. There was a blotch of dried blood on his far head, where he'd been hit. His skin looked pale and bruised, he too had ugly red ligature marks on his neck.

"They tied them up." Maddie said staring at the screen. "And beat them like they were nothing."

When Michael spoke his voice sounded small. "Mom, thanks for not telling dad about that time I was caught fooling around with Sara Reynolds, back in high school. Sam, if I don't make it, take care of Ma and Fi. I love you guys."

When the screen went blank Maddie turned off the TV, and took a puff from her cigarette. When she looked over at Sam he was staring blankly at the TV, she knew Michael was talking about Ms. Reynolds. Fi and Sam on the other hand didn't-or maybe Sam did, and was just taking it all in.

"So Michael had a girlfriend in high school, interesting." Fi said causing Sam to glare at her.

"He was talking about Ms. Reynolds." Sam said.

"Sam I remember them only being together for a few months, but it wasn't serious."

"Do you remember where they were caught fooling around?" Fi asked.

"I'll go talk to Sara." Sam stood and left the house.

When he got next door he turned the knob, but it was locked. He tried his key-it worked, he entered and found his belongings in the foyer. He heard Sara and her mother talking in the kitchen, he stood by the archway and listened.

"I packed up all of Sam's things, when he gets back from catering to Mrs. Westen and that twig whose around him all the time, I'll tell him to leave."

"I've always told you, Sara, your taste in men is unpleasing. Just look at your ex-husband." He heard the clanking of dishes then talking again. "I told you that Axe fellow was a no good booze hound."

"Mom."

"I also told you that before you moved back home, I suspected Madeline Westen was fooling around with him."

"Mom, I moved back home because you saw Mrs. Westen's sunroom explode, and men with guns swarming the house." He heard food being eaten then more talking. "He was staying there to fix the house, but I'm starting to wondering if you're right."

At that moment Sam walked into the kitchen, and sat in a chair at the table. "First of all I wasn't nor have I ever fooled around with Michael's mother, and Fi's not a twig."

"Sam, I'd like you to get your things and leave." Sara said.

"Fine, but first tell me where you and Michael were caught fooling around in high school?"

"Now there's another boy your father and I didn't approve of, that Westen boy was trouble."

"Mom, not now." Sara said. "Why are you asking me about this? It was in the past, and only lasted a year, until he ran off to join the Military. I only dated him because he reminded me of John Bender from The Breakfast Club."

"Michael was kidnapped." Sam said. "We got a DVD from the people who took him. He said on the tape that he was grateful to his mom, for not telling his dad about the time you and him were caught fooling around."

She thought for a minute, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "An abandon fishing charter house in Biscayne Bay, it was small and rundown. Everyone went there to smoke, drink, and fool around. The night Mikey and I were there the cops came, and took us to the station. It was the night of our senior prom, but neither of us cared much for the whole pr …"

"Ok." Sam shouted, he was becoming a little upset by his girlfriend's overly blissful expression, when talking about her high school relationship, with his best friend. "Where in Biscayne Bay is this fishing charter house?"

"Oh it's been so long, I need to think."

Then Sam remembered rescuing Fi from O'Neal, but there were a lot of those buildings there, it could take a long time. "Sara, we don't have much time, you need to think."

"It was one that was isolated from the others, that's why it was so easy to do things there." She said while her mother gasped in shock. "I know they had lot numbers, I think it was number 69. I remember it because some kids use to make jokes about..."

"Ok thanks." He said running out the door before she got a chance to finish.

When he got outside Maddie and Fi were waiting for Sam, in the driveway. "They're in an old abandoned fishing charter house in Biscayne Bay, lot number 69."

"That's where O'Neal took me." Fi said shuddering at the thought. "We need to do recon, see if they have any guards or security."

"It's getting dark." Maddie said. "Should we do that now, so they don't see us?"

"We have to do it during the day so we can see what around the place. There is a lot of overgrown vegetation there, so we'll be able to stay out of sight."

"So tomorrow we'll go stake it out." Fi said.

"Fine I need some rest anyway." Maddie said walking back to her house.

"I'm going back to my condo to get some supplies ready, see you in the morning."

After Fi left Sam walked toward Maddie's house to see if he could crash in the guest room for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

AN; This chapter contains Michael and Nate wrumpage, Also this story is a Work in progress. I've been working on other stories and lost track of this story. Sorry for the long overdue update.

The room was always left dark, which made it hard to know what time of day it was. He could bet they were there twenty-fore hours- and moved once, to make the video for his mother. From what Michael could tell there was other people working, other then Ruth, Management, and the other two men. After the camera was shut off and the dim light turned back on, Michael felt the chair he was tied to tip over and break. He screamed out in pain, but that earned him a swift kick in between the lags. Ruth looked down at him, and kicked him in the chest. The force of the kick knocked the wind out of him, and caused him to cough up some blood. Threw his blurred vision he could see Nate laying on the floor, Stan stood over him with his foot on Nate's throat. Every time Nate screamed out-he'd press harder, Mike knew Stan was pressing the steal toe of his boot into his brother's windpipe. It Made him think of the rope burns on his neck, from when they dragged him into this smaller room to make the video.

"Ruth, why are you doing this?" Michael heard Nate shout.

She looked over in Nate's direction and said. "AW Nathan, our marriage was knell and void." She grabbed a clump of Michael's hair, pulled his head up then smashed it down on to the ground. Then walked over to Nate bent down and said. "Besides Stan is a better lover then you." Then she was gone.

He looked up when he felt a hand grip a clump of his hair again, it was Management. "I know what you were trying to do Michael, very clever giving mommy a clue as to where you were."

"I wasn't." That earned him another kick in the chest, this time by Management. "Hey if you want me to work for you someday, stop kicking me."

"I'm trying to spare you, but you tried escaping once already, and I won't have that. So pull another stunt like that, you won't be so lucky." He gave Michael a hard kick in the back of the head then left.

Michael saw Nate struggle under the weight of Stan's boot. "Stop you're killing him." Michael's scream came out sounding more like a croak.

This got Stan to stop, but he walked over to Michael and started in on him. The former spy just lay helpless as the man punched him everywhere on his already battered body. Ok he did give his mother a clue as to where they were. When they had the light on getting ready to make the video, Michael noticed carved initials on the far wall. In fact the wall was covered with them, but by the left-bottom end of the wall had been the initials 'MW& SR. Michael knew whose they were. For the first time since becoming a spy he let himself remember his past, but only that one time. It was also the one thing he'd always be grateful to his mother for, because she never told his father about being picked up by the cops along with Sara Reynolds. Frank had been on a drinking binge, and his mother had picked Michael and Sara up at the police station.

Michael was brought back to reality when he felt the heat of a match being brushed along his neck. The match traced a line down the middle of his chest, burning his hair. Michael gasped as the match moved to his left peck. Stan put the match out on Michael's nipple, then left the room when his name was called.

Michael looked over at his brother, who was laying way too still. "Nate!" When he didn't respond Michael called him again. As he did this his vision got hazy and darkness soon set in.

Nate heard Michael but didn't have the strength to answer. He looked over and watched with overpowering sadness as his brother's eyes closed, and his body became limp. He tried moving over to Michael. It was a small room so he didn't have to move far, but it was still a struggle, moving with his hands and feet tied together, and being in such mind-jarring pain. When he was close enough he placed his ear close to Michael's mouth-checking for breathing, it was shallow and he was struggling to breath. Nate rested his chin on the side of his brother's neck checking for a pulse, there was one but it was weak.

"Michael, I'm getting us out of here." He whispered as he looked around the room, for something to untie himself.

He found a knife that someone left behind in the middle of the room. He inched closer until his hands were able to move it. He positioned it so it was straight up, and started rubbing the rope on the sharp edge. Nate felt blood seeping threw a wound in his wrist, caused by the knife, but he kept going. Every so often he checked Michael who was in and out of conciseness mumbling incoherently. He also watched the door hoping no one would enter, and catch him in the act of escaping.

As he felt the ropes loosen he heard Michael talking, so he started asking his brother questions.

"Michael, what's my name?" Ok they were simple questions, but Nate needed to know if Michael was still with him.

"Nate." He said but it came out sounding like nit.

"Ok good." Nate said finely feeling the rope fall from his wrists.

He brought his hands in front of him, and shook out his arms, then he untied his feet. Feeling stiff Nate moved over to Michael and untied him, careful not to hurt him. When he was finished removing the ropes Nate checked his brother, looking at his bruised and beaten body made him sick. How could this be happening to them?

Nate tried to kneel on his knees then straighten his body, but felt light headed. He felt a sharp pain his both his lags causing him to lay down. He'd been kicked in the shins and it still hurt, when the pain passed he got back up. He waited a minute letting the pain subside before getting to his feet. That was the biggest mistake he'd ever made in his life-Nate soon realized-as the pain soared threw him. He leaned against wall biting his lower lip, keeping himself from screaming. He moved slowly along the edge of of the room until he was at the wall closet to Michael, that made him closer to the door too.

"Nate?" The younger man looked down to see his brother was regaining consciousness.

"I'm over here." He said leaning down to rest a hand on Michael's arm. "Do you think if I help you, you can sit up?"

"You can't get us out threw the door, they have someone watching."

Nate looked around the room and noticed the window on the far wall. He picked up his brother the bedt he could and moved him-slowly and carefully-across the room. The window was a ten by ten frame, unnoticeable to anyone because it was covered in dirt. He leaned his brother against the wall while he tried pushing on the window, it wouldn't budge. He felt around for a lock but whatever had at one time locked it was now gone, He felt around the edges but they'd been painted shut.

"Michael?" He asked looking down at his brother. "Are you still with me?"

"Yes."

He looked around for something to break the glass. When he finally found a small pipe he leaning against the wall he picked it up and smashed it heard against the window. The glass shattered and Nate pushed out the shards, until they were all gone. His hand was bloody but he ignored it as he picked up Michael and tried pushing him out the window. With some help from the former spy Nate was able to get Michael half way up onto the ledge. He thought he had it when the door burst opened and there was a gun fired. Nate fell to the floor with a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He watched helplessly as his brother was dragged away from the new hole Nate made, and thrown to the ground. The young man tried to reach out to his brother who was only a few inches from him, but they already had his arms tied behind him.

"You thought both of you could escape." He heard the old man say.

He felt more pain course threw his body as fists and feet pounded down on him, and his vision became hazy. Nate wondered if Sam, Fi, and his mom would save them as everything went dark.


End file.
